Bańkor/Transkrypt
[ Intro ] Marinette: Aa? (Marinette zjeżdża po poręczy schodów i wpada na manekin). Wszystkiego… dobrego… Ee… Wszystkiego dobrego! Hahaha. (Marinette włącza komputer). Ach… Wszystkiego najlepszego, Adrien. Mmm… (Marinette całuje zdjęcie Adriena na tapecie w komputerze). (Do myjącego zęby Adriena podlatuje Plagg z Camembertem zapakowanym na prezent). Plagg: 'Wszystkiego najlepszego, Adrien. 'Adrien: 'Ej, Plagg! ''(Zatyka sobie nos). Zabierz mi sprzed nosa ten śmierdzący Camembert. 'Plagg: '''Aa… Aa… ''(Je Camembert.) Am… (Marinette schodzi na dół.) 'Sabine: '''Marinette, koniecznie posprzątaj dziś pokój po szkole. '''Marinette: '''Mamo, jest piątek i umówiłam się zaraz po lekcjach z Alyą. '''Sabine: '''Dobrze. Posprzątam go za ciebie, ale być może przypadkiem, trafię na twoje prywatne rzeczy, tak jak maile, pamiętnik… '''Marinette: '''Okej, zrobię to, przyrzekam. Hehehe. ''(Marinette całuje w policzek Sabine.) 'Sabine: '''Miłego dnia, kochanie. '''Marinette: '''Wszystkiego dobrego… znaczy… Miłego dnia. ''(Marinette wychodzi.) 'Sabine: '''Hmhm. ''(Sabine pije herbatę.) (Adrien pije herbatę.) 'Adrien: '''Hm… ''(Nathalie podchodzi do Adriena.) 'Nathalie: '''Proszę, twój plan dnia. ''(Podaje mu tablet.) 'Adrien: '''Dziękuję bardzo. ''(Bierze od Nathalie tablet.) Hej, czy tata odpowiedział coś w sprawie przyjęcia? 'Nathalie: '''Wiesz, bo… On sądzi, że to kiepski pomysł. '''Adrien: '''No jasne. '''Nathalie: '''Wszystkiego dobrego, Adrien. ''(Nathalie wychodzi.) 'Nino: '''Mówisz serio? Twój ojciec zawsze był takim nudziarzem? Nie pamięta jak to jest być młodym i chcieć poimprezować? '''Adrien: '''Jak był młodym to pewnie też był nudziarzem. Nie przekonam go. '''Nino: '''To twoje urodziny. Ciśnij go. ''(Marinette i Alya chowają się za murem.) 'Alya: '''Dasz radę. Dasz radę. '''Marinette: '''Dam radę. Dam radę. '''Nino: '''Wiesz co? W takim razie ja pogadam z twoim starym. '''Adrien: '''Szkoda czasu. I tak nie zmieni zdania. ''(Marinette wygląda, p czym ponownie chowa się za murem.) 'Marinette: '''Ach! Nie dam rady! Nie dam rady! '''Alya: '''Ach. Nie możesz się poddać. Od rana to planowałaś, więc do dzieła! ''(Alya wypycha Marinette zza muru.) 'Marinette: '''Aaa! Eee… Hahaha. Hej. '''Adrien: '''Hej. 'Chloé: 'No nie, po prostu nie wierzę w to co widzę. Dzisiaj są urodziny Adriena? 'Sabrina: (Przegląda telefon.) Mhm… He? (Kiwa potakująco głową.) Mhm. Chloé: 'Och… Czy ja wszystko muszę robić sama? Jaki ja mam z ciebie pożytek? ''(Chloé wychodzi ze szkoły.) (Chloé staje koło Marinette.) '''Marinette: '''Ja… ech… Ja chciałam ci… pręczyć prezent… znaczy… prać ci mój prezent… znaczy… '''Chloé: ''(Wypycha Marinette.)'' Och… Spadaj stąd. Wszystkiego dobrego, Adrien. (Całuje i przytula Adriena.) Adrien: 'Hehe. Tak, dzięki, Chloé. '''Marinette: 'Żenada. 'Chloé: '''Dotarł już do ciebie mój prezent? '''Adrien: '''Aa… Nie. '''Chloé: '''Co?! Och, te firmy kurierskie. Pewnie dlatego, że prezent był za ciężki i nie chciało im się dźwigać. Te leniuchy. Zadzwonię do nich i zrobię awanturę. ''(Całuje Adriena.)''Mhmhmhm… '''Alya: '''Masz tam wrócić. Nie rób z siebie ofiary. No już. '''Marinette: '''Hmm… '''Sabrina: '''Co mu kupiłaś? '''Chloé: '''Ja nic. Bo ty to zrobisz. Kup coś wyjątkowego i zostaw to na czas. '''Sabrina: '''Mhm. '''Chloé: '''Och! ''(Sabrina przegląda telefon.) 'Alya: '''Dawaj, poradzisz sobie. '''Marinette: '''Hm! ''(Przyjeżdża limuzyna Adriena.) 'Adrien: '''Muszę lecieć. Mam sesję. ''(Wsiada do limuzyny.) (Limuzyna odjeżdża.) '''Marinette: '''Dlaczego nie pomyślałam tego co mówię? '''Alya: '''Powiedziałam tego co myślę. '''Marinette: '''Sama widzisz. '''Nino: '''Coś mi się wydaję, że mam sprawę do obgadania ze staruszkiem Adriena. '''Marinette: ''(Próbuje otworzyć skrzynkę.)Tej skrzynki nie da się otworzyć. '''Alya: '''Użyj domofonu. '''Marinette: 'Żartujesz sobie? A jak Adrien odbierze, to… (Alya dzwoni domofonem.)''Aa! Ee… ''(Z muru wychodzi kamera) Nathalie: 'Słucham? '''Marinette: '''Ee… A… ja… ja jestem koleżanką z klasy Adriena i ee… Ee… Powiedziałam to czy nie? Em… Hehehehe… '''Nathalie: '''Włóż to do skrzynki. ''(Do otwartej już skrzynki Marinette wkłada prezent dla Adriena.) 'Marinette: '''Ee… Oo… Dziękuję? ''(Kamera się chowa.) 'Marinette: ' O-o-o-o. Oby mu się spodobał. 'Alya: '''Podpisałaś bilecik? '''Marinette: '''Ooo. '''Alya: '''Och. Źle, źle, źle. '''Marinette: '''Ach! ''(Nathalie wchodzi do gabinetu i siada przy biurku.) 'Gabriel: '''Natalio, kto to był? ''(Nathalie włącza ekran, na którym pojawił się Gabriel.) 'Nathalie: '''Koleżanka Adriena. Przyniosła dla niego prezent urodzinowy. '''Gabriel: '''A kupiłaś prezent dla niego ode mnie? '''Nathalie: '''Ach… Ale… Nie prosił mnie pan o to. '''Gabriel: '''Jasne, że prosiłem! '''Nathalie: '''Tak, oczywiście. Zajmę się tym. '''Gabriel: '''Dobrze. '''Nathalie: '''Och. Ach. ''(Bierze prezent urodzinowy od Marinette.) Uff. (Rozlega się dzwonek, po którym włącza ekran.) Tak? 'Nino: '''Eee… Hej. ''(Macha do kamery.) 'Nathalie: '''Zaraz go poproszę. ''(Wchodzi Gabriel.) '''Gabriel: '''Adriena nie ma w domu. '''Nino: '''Ja… e… Przyszedłem pogadać z to… yyy…. Z panem. '''Gabriel: Ze mną? Nino: 'Zgadza się. No bo… Adrien chciałby wyprawić imprezy, a ty mu nie chcesz pozwolić. Eee… Znaczy pan. To jego marzenie. '''Gabriel: '''Dość, nie ma mowy. '''Nino: '''To niesprawiedliwe. ''(Do holu wchodzi Adrien.) Jest świetnym uczniem i ma tyle zajęć dodatkowych, sesje zdjęciowe, szermierkę, chiński, fortepian… 'Adrien: '''Nino? Przyszedłeś. '''Nino: '''Wszystko dla najlepszego kumpla. Okaż litość, człowieku. Ee, proszę pana. Proszę. '''Adrien: '''Daj spokój, stary. Szkoda czasu. '''Gabriel: '''Posłuchaj, młodzieńcze. Wiem co dobre dla mojego syna. I właśnie zdecydowałem, że masz dla niego zły wpływ i nie jesteś mile widziany w tym domu. Proszę wyjść! '''Adrien: '''Tato, Nino próbował zrobić mi przysługę. '''Nathalie: 'Żegnam. 'Nino: '''Ech. ''(Nino wychodzi.) (Adrien wybiega z domu i dogania Nina.) 'Adrien: '''Nino, czekaj. Przepraszam. Mój ojciec jest strasznie uparty. Dyskusja z nim nigdy nie ma sensu. '''Nino: '''To nie jest fair, Adrien. Ach. Serio. Na maksa. ''(Nino schodzi po schodach.) 'Adrien: '''Ale dzięki, że próbowałeś. ''(Nino siada na ławce i puszcza bańki mydlane.) '''Dziecko: '''Tatusiu… hehehe… Błagam! '''Ojciec: ''(Ciągnąc dziecko za rękę.)'' Nie. Koniec zabawy. Pora odrobić lekcje. Nino: 'Ach, dorośli zawsze muszą wszystko psuć. ''((Otwiera się okno siedziby Władcy Ciem.) 'Władca Ciem: '''Chciałby pomóc przyjacielowi, ale czuje się bezsilny i sfrustrowany. Niewiele trzeba, by frustracja przeszłą w prawdziwą wściekłość. ''(Przemienia motyla w akumę.) Leć do niego, moja mała Akumo, i zawładnij nim. (Akuma odlatuje w stronę Paryża.) (Nino wciąż siedzi na ławce i puszcza bańki mydlane, kiedy podlatuje do niego akuma i wnika do różdżki od nich.) 'Władca Ciem: '''Nazywam się Władca Ciem, a tobie daje na imię Bańkor. ''(Pojawiają się wizualizacje Miraculi.) Pomogę ci z tymi wstrętnymi dorosłymi. W zamian za to musisz jedynie dostarczyć mi coś od Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. 'Bańkor: '''Tak jest, Władco Ciem. ''(Nino wstaje i przemienia się w Bańkora, po czym odlatuje z parku.) (Bańkor ląduje na którymś z dachów.) 'Bańkor: 'Świat bez dorosłych to po prostu świat idealny. Absolutna wolność! (Bańkor wyjmuje różdżkę do baniek.) Koniec z nimi. Ha! (Bańkor leci ulicami Paryża tworząc bańki, w które wpadają dorośli.) '''Ludzie: '''Aa! Aa! Co się dzieje? Co to było? Co to było? '''Władca Ciem: Doskonale. (Marinette siedzi przy stole i układa serce z groszku na talerzu.) Marinette: 'Ciekawe czy Adrien rozpakował już prezent. ''(Sabine otwiera okno i odwraca się do Marinette.) 'Sabine: '''Co mówisz, kochanie? '''Marinette: '''Ee… Ee… Że chciałabym, żeby było już po lekcjach. '''Sabine: '''Hmhm… ''(Sabine wpada do bańki stworzonej przez Bańkora.) (Marinette podbiega do okna i widzi Sabine i Toma w bańkach.) 'Marinette: '''Och! Mamo! Mamo! TATO! TATO! Tato! 'Tikki: '''Nie dobrze. Władca Ciem znów wypuścił Akumę. '''Marinette: '''Muszę szybko dorwać jego nowego sługę. '' ''transformacji'' 'Marinette: '''Tikki, kropkuj! '''Bańkor: '''A teraz… czas na imprezkę! ''(Biedronka wybiega z piekarnio-cukierni, przed którą stoją płaczące dzieci i starszy chłopak.) (Pojawiają się bańki z wiadomością od Bańkora.) 'Bańkor: '''He-he-hej! Dziś jest wasz szczęśliwy dzień! Dorośli wyjechali na wakacje, więc koniec ze sprzątaniem, pruciem, odrabianiem lekcji… Tylko luz, luz, luz i luz. To prezent dla was od Bańkora. '''Biedronka: '''Nie płaczcie, wasi rodzice wrócą. Obiecuję. Proszę, zaopiekuj się nimi. '''Dzieci: '''Tak! Biedronko, dawaj! ''(Biedronka odlatuje.) (Adrien kończy posiłek i wyciera usta serwetką.) 'Adrien: '''Ta, najlepsza impreza urodzinowa w życiu. Jej. ''(Adrien wchodzi do holu.) 'Adrien: '''Natalia? Tato? Ech. ''(Aarien wychodzi z domu.) (Adrien zamyka drzwi i zauważa swoich przyjaciół z klasy.) 'Tłum:'Tak! Wszystkiego najlepszego! (Adrien zauważa Bańkora unoszącego się na bańce.) 'Bańkor: '''Hej, nasz jubilacie. Wiesz co? Tatuś zniknął. A jak kota nie ma w domu, to myszy harcują. '''Adrien: '''Nino? '''Bańkor: '''Bańkor skrzyknął tu wszystkich ziomali, bo najwyższa pora, by zacząć świę-to-wać! '''Tłum: '''Tak! Tak jest! Tak! ''(Bańkor zeskakuje z bańki i ląduje przy stanowisku DJ-a.) 'Bańkor: '''Ogłaszam start imprezy! '''Tłum: '''Je! Ekstra! ''(Adrien wbiega do domu.) 'Bańkor: '''Dalej, bawmy się. Rozkręcamy imprezę. Macie tańczyć, bo inaczej dołączycie do dorosłych w kolejnych bańkach. Hahaha! '''Władca Ciem: '''Już wkrótce Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota spotka okrutny los. Hahahaha… ''(Plag wychyla się zza ramienia Adriena.) 'Plagg: '''Co z tobą, stary? Wyluzuj. Zawsze marzyłeś o takiej imprezie. '''Adrien: '''Nino jest we władaniu Akumy. Muszę go uwolnić. '''Plagg: '''Taka okazja może się nie powtórzyć. Dawaj, skorzystajmy z nieobecności twojego ojca, potem uwolnimy Nino, złapiemy tę akumę i sprawa załatwiona. '''Adrien: '''Dobra. Masz rację. To będzie pierwszy dzień mojego życia, w którym będę robił to, co chcę. ''(Biedronka biegnie po dachach i po chwili ląduje na jednym z nich.) 'Biedronka: '''Zmierz się ze mną, Bańkorze. Ha! ''(Adrien tańczy z innymi gośćmi.) 'Adrien: '''Je! Haha. Hej, fajna impra. Tak myślę, bo nigdy na żadnej nie byłem. Haha… ''(Rose pokazuje Adrienowi dwa kciuki.) (Adrien ze zdziwieniem przygląda się innym gościom.) (Chloé macha Sabrinie.) 'Sabrina: '''A można coś wolnego? '''Bańkor: '''Chyba nieco za wcześnie na przytulanki. ''(Chloé staje na miejscu Sabriny.) 'Sabrina: '''Aaa! '''Chloé: '''To dla Adriena. Na jego pierwszego wolnego. Hm… '''Bańkor: '''Och! Przekonałaś mnie, mała! ''(Bańkor puszcza wolną muzykę, a wszyscy goście łączą się w pary i tańczą wolnego.) (Chloé podchodzi do Adriena.) 'Adrien: '''Wydaję mi się, czy… wszyscy tu zachowują się dziwnie. '''Chloé: '''Co oni nas obchodzą? Chodźmy tańczyć. '''Adrien: '''Ee-e. '''Chloé: '''No już. ''(Chloé ciągnie Adriena za rękę w stronę parkietu.) (Biedronka zeskakuje na mur i przygląda się tańcowi Adriena i Chloé, która próbuje go pocałować.) 'Biedronka: '''Hę?! Muszę ją jakoś powstrzymać. SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Och. To winyl? Hm… ''(Biedronka szuka wskazówek.) 'Bańkor: '''Hehehehe… '''Biedronka: '''Hahaha… ''(Biedronka rzuca płytą winylową i włącza skoczną piosenkę.) (Goście zaczynają radośnie tańczyć osobno.) 'Tłum: '''Hura! Dawaj! '''Bańkor: '''A co to za samowolka? '''Biedronka: '''Niezła muza, nie?! ''(Kolczyki zaczynają mrugać.) Hę? Lepiej się pośpiesz, zanim się przemienię. (Biedronka zeskakuje z muru.) Ha! Odkropkuj. (Marinette się przemienia, a Tikki ląduje na jej dłoniach.) 'Tikki: '''Marinette! '''Marinette: '''To była sytuacja awaryjna. '''Tikki: '''Jasne, raczej nagły atak zazdrości. Wiesz, że gdy wykorzystasz Szczęśliwy Traf, masz tylko kilka minut, zanim… '''Marinette: '''Przemienię się, wiem. Ale jestem pewna, że Bańkor nigdzie się stąd nie ruszy. Możemy teraz zdobyć jedzenie, żebyś odzyskała energię, a potem jak najszybciej tu wrócimy. Przyrzekam. Muszę znaleźć miejsce, gdzie się spokojnie przemienię. ''(Marinette chowa Tikki do torebki i odbiega.) ( Po chwili Marinette wchodzi na teren rezydencji i podbiega do stołu z przekąskami, z którego bierze kilka ciastek i wrzuca je do torebki.) 'Marinette: '''Muszę znaleźć miejsce, gdzie się spokojnie przemienię. '''Alya: '''Gdzie się podziewałaś? ''(Podchodzi do Marinette.) Bałam się, że coś złego ci się stało. 'Marinette: '''Alya! ''(Przytula Alyę.) 'Alya: '''Założę się, że Biedronka i Czarny Kot za chwilę się tutaj zjawią. Nigdy nie zawiedli. A teraz chodź ze mną, coś ci pokażę. '''Marinette: '''Aj. Muszę coś najpierw załatwić. '''Alya: '''Chodzi o Adriena? '''Marinette: '''Zgadłaś. '''Tikki: '''Marinette! Co z Bańkorem? '''Marinette: '''Spokojnie, pamiętam o nim. ''(Alya i Marinette wychylają się zza drzwi.) 'Alya: '''Widzisz? Teraz możesz podpisać prezent. '''Marinette: '''Ha! Tak! ''(Ivan stoi z założonymi rękami oparty o mur.) 'Bańkor: '''Ej, koleś! Dlaczego się nie bawisz? 'Ivan: 'To nie twoja sprawa. '''Bańkor: '''Ale już za chwilę to będzie moja sprawa. ''(Wyciąga różdżkę do baniek.) Hahahaha! '''Ivan: ''(przerażony)'' Ha! Marinette: '(pisze na kartce) „Buziaki, Marinette”. Już. ''(Przykleja karteczkę na prezent.) Mhmhmhm... (Całuje prezent.) (Tikki wychyla się z torebki.) 'Tikki: '''I załatwione. Kropkuj, Marinette. '''Marinette: '''Nie mogę teraz. Alya zobaczy. '''Alya: '''Co mówiłaś? ''(Alya wygląda zza drzwi.) 'Marinette: '''Ee… Możesz iść. Zaraz cię dogonię. ''(Alya wychodzi z pokoju.) Ach. (Marinette zauważa Ivana lecącego w bańce.) '''Marinette: '''O nie! Tikki, miałaś rację! Za długo zwlekałam! '''Adrien: ''(mówiąc przez mikrofon)'' Hej, ludzie! Jak się bawicie?! (Podnosi mikrofon do góry.) (Tłum się nie odzywa.) Bańkor: 'Grrrr... ''(Bańkor grozi wyjęciem różdżki do baniek.) 'Tłum: '''Juhu! Juhu! Juhu! Biedronka? ''(Na murze pojawia się Biedronka.) (Goście i Adrień zauważają super-bohaterkę.) 'Adrien: '''Biedronka? ''(Biedronka za pomocą jo-jo wyłącza przedłużacz podłączony do głośników.) 'Biedronka: '''Ha! Sorki, Bańkor, ale koniec imprezy. '''Bańkor: '''Dlaczego nam psujesz zabawę? '''Biedronka: '''Dlatego, że uwięziłaś w bańkach wszystkich dorosłych. I to samo robisz z tymi, którzy się nie bawią. ''(Chloé przytula się do Adriena, jednak ten ucieka.) 'Bańkor: '''Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho! ''(Bańkor wyjmuje różdżkę do baniek i tworzy dwie bańki, które Biedronka niszczy.) (Super-bohaterka i super-złoczyńca walczą w powietrzu.) 'Tłum: '''Aaa! ''(Adrien wchodzi do pokoju, a Plagg wylatuje spod jego koszuli i zaczyna tańczyć w powietrzu.) '''Adrien: '''Zachowałem się jak ostatni dureń. '' ''transformacji'' 'Adrien: '''Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! '''Plagg: ' Nia, e, e... (Biedronka atakuje jo-jo Bańkora, lecz on odbija je za pomocą swojej bańki.) (Pojawia się Czarny Kot i odbija jo-jo w górę '''Czarny Kot: '''Ha! Zawsze zjawiam się w samą porę! '''Biedronka: '''Miałam to pod kontrolą. ''(Jo-jo spada na głowę Czarnego Kota.) 'Czarny Kot: '''O… '''Biedronka: '''Ale dzięki. '''Władca Ciem: '''Zabierz ich Miracula. Potrzebuję ich mocy. Szybko! ''(Bańkor tworzy chmarę baniek, które lecą nad Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota i zamykają ich w jednej wielkiej bańce.) '''Bańkor: '''Hahaha! Oddajcie Miracula zanim polecicie do nieba. '''Biedronka: '''Możesz sobie pomarzyć. '''Bańkor: '''Ale jesteście drętwi. Całkiem jak dorośli. '''Biedronka: '''Dzieci potrzebują dorosłych. '''Bańkor: '''Bzdura! Potrzebują wolności, zabawy, luzu i przyjemności. Dorośli kontrolują i rządzą. '''Biedronka: '''Ale dbają o dzieci i opiekują się nimi! Otaczają je troską i miłością! '''Czarny Kot: ''(przyciszonym głosem)'' Przynajmniej większość tak robi. Masz sprowadzić ich z powrotem! Bańkor: 'Nie. Nigdy. Wiesz co? Skoro się tak martwisz o tych dorosłych, to może polecisz sprawdzić co u nich. ''(Bańkor wykopuje bańkę z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w górę.) 'Biedronka i Czarny Kot: '''Aaaa! '''Tłum: '''Aaa! '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-''' 'Władca Ciem: '''Przestań się zabawiać, Bańkor. Kazałem ci zdobyć ich Miracula. ''(Biedronka i Czarny Kot próbują przebić bańkę.) 'Biedronka: '''Użyj Kotaklizmu. '''Czarny Kot: '''Nie mogłaś na to wpaść trochę bliżej ziemi? '''Biedronka: '''Nie możemy tkwić razem w tej bańce na zawsze. '''Czarny Kot: '''Hehe… '''Biedronka: '''Ach… Och… '''Czarny Kot: '''Kotaklizm! Ha! ''(Czarny Kot niszczy bańkę.) (Biedronka i Czarny Kot spadają.) 'Biedronka: '''Aaa! '''Czarny Kot: '''Aaa! '''Biedronka: '''Nauczysz mnie lądowania na cztery łapy?! '''Czarny Kot: '''Nie tym razem! '''Biedronka: '''Kici kij! Rzucaj! '''Czarny Kot: '''Dobra!(Rzuca Kocim Kijem w Wieżę Eiffla.)'' Ha! (Biedronka łapie Czarnego Kota za rękę.) '''Biedronka: Trzymaj się! Aaa! (Biedronka rzuca jojo, które zawiązuje się wokół Kociego Kija i wyrzuca ich dalej.) (Biedronka i Czarny Kot lądują na ulicy.) Czarny Kot: Jestem mistrzem lądowania. (Biedronka rzuca Czarnemu Kotu Koci Kij.) Biedronka: Trzeba mu zabrać bańkowy pistolet. Na pewno tam jest Akuma. (Czarny Kot patrzy na swój pierścień, na którym zniknęła już pierwsza poduszka.) Czarny Kot: Szybko, za mną. (Biedronka i Czarny Kot odbiegają.) Bańkor: Gdzie wszyscy są? Macie imprezować! (Na murze pojawiają się Biedronka i Czarny Kot.) Biedronka: Impreza prysła jak bańka. (Alya się wychyla zza poręczy.) Alya: Biedronka! (Pozostali wychylają się zza muru.) '''Tłum': Biedronka! Biedronka! Biedronka! Biedronka! Biedronka! Biedronka! Biedronka! Bańkor: '''Grrrr! '''Biedronka: Nikt już nie chce się z tobą bawić, Bańkor. Bańkor: Ej, co jest z wami nie tak?! Dlaczego się tak zachowujecie?! Grrrrrra! (Bańkor tworzy bańki, w których lądują goście.) '''Biedronka i Czarny Kot': Niee! Bańkor: Następna stacja to stacja kosmiczna. A bilet tylko w jedną stronę! Hahaha. (Bańkor skokiem ucieka z Dworu Agrestów, a za nim Biedronka i Czarny Kot.) (Bańkor, a za nim Biedronka i Czarny Kot przeskakują z dachu na dach.) (Bańkor ucieka na Wieżę Eiffla i rzuca bańkami w goniących go Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota.) (Na pierścieniu Czarnego Kota miga przedostatnia poduszka.) Czarny Kot: Zostało mi mało czasu! Szybko! Biedronka: Szczęśliwy Traf! (Pojawia się ręcznik.) Czarny Kot: To… Będziesz się bawić w mechanika? (Bańkor rzuca bańkami w skaczącego wciąż Czarnego Kota.) Czarny Kot: 'Wysiliłbyś się. Na więcej cię nie stać? ''(Biedronka zastanawia się nad użyciem ręcznika.) '''Biedronka: Już wiem. (Odbiega i odkręca rurę z powietrzem.) Czarny Kocie, osłaniaj mnie! (Czarny Kot łapie rurę z powietrzem, która odrzuca bańki na bok.) Czarny Kot: Dawaj! (Biedronka z pomocą jo-jo łapie uniesioną w górę różdżkę do baniek.) Biedronka: (niszcząc różdżkę) Wynoś się z tąd, pasożycie! (Uwalnia akumę z różdżki.) Koniec twoich rządów, precz akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! (Łapie akumę.) Mam cię. (uwalniając akumę) Pa, pa, miły motylku. (Motyl odlatuje.) Niezwykła Biedronka! (Wszystkie szkody zostają naprawione.) (Bańkor przemienia się z powrotem w Nina.) Nino: Rety. Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone! (Monolog Władcy Ciem.) Władca Ciem: Nie uda wam się wiecznie uciekać. A gdy was dorwę, zmiażdżę was! Zlikwiduję raz na zawsze! (Okno siedziby Władcy Ciem zamyka się.) (Nathalie siedzi przy komputerze, gdy nagle na ekranie obok pojawia się Gabriel.) '''Gabriel': Nathalio, czy prezent był trafiony? Nathalie: Ee… ja właśnie… ee… miałam iść zapytać jubilata. Gabriel: Dobrze. (Nathalie wyłącza ekran.) Nathalie: Ach! Och… (Bierze prezent od Marinette.) Uff... (Nathalie zauważa karteczkę Marinette, po czym ją zgniata wyrzuca.) (Nathalie podbiega do Adriena siedzącego przy stole.) Adrien: Hę? Nathalie: To prezent dla ciebie, od twojego ojca. (Nathalie wręcza Adrienowi prezent.) Adrien: Eee… Dziękuję. To znaczy… Przekaż podziękowania mojemu tacie. (Nathalie odchodzi, a Adrien rozpakowuje prezent.) Chloé: Ach! Co takiego?! Chyba żartujesz! Sabrina: Wczoraj nie było dorosłych. Kurierów też. Chloé: Co z tego?! To jakiś absurd! Totalna paranoja! (Chloé wchodzi do szkoły, a za nią Sabrina.) Sabrina: Ale… Alya: Hahaha. No i ma za swoje. (Podjeżdża limuzyna, z której wysiada Arien w szaliku.) Adrien: Hejka. Marinette: Hej, to szal ode mnie! Ach! Nosi szal ode mnie! (Adrien podchodzi do Nina.) Adrien: Siemka. Alya: Joł, fajny szaliczek, stary. Wymiatasz. Adrien: Wiem. Uwierzycie, że dostałem go od taty? Marinette: Och… Adrien: Niesamowite. A trzy lata z rzędu dawał mi ten sam długopis. Nino: Łał. To niesamowita odmiana. Dorośli czasem nawet potrafią być spoko. Adrien: Skoro o tym mowa… Wiem, że ojciec powiedział, że masz zły wpływ… Nino: Nie ma sprawy. Daj spokój. Przyjaźnimy się, bez względu na wszystko. (Adrien i Nino idą po schodach.) Alya: Musisz u powiedzieć, że ty wydziergałaś ten szalik. Marinette: Ale on się cieszy, że dostał go od taty. Nie chce mu tego zepsuć. Alya: Oj, Marinette. (Przytula Marinette.) Jesteś niezwykłą dziewczyną, wiesz o tym? Pewnego dnia Adrien też to odkryje. Na pewno. (Marinette i Alya wchodzą po schodach.) Adrien i Nino: Hahaha… (Pojawia się karta końcowa.) Zobacz też.. en:The Bubbler/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 1